herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepy Ash
Sleepy Ash is the deuteragonist of Servamp. Kuro is the oldest of the seven Servamp siblings and, according to Mikuni, arguably the most powerful of them. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in the Japanese Version and Chuck Huber in the English Version. Appearance If Kuro is not in his cat form, he has shoulder-length, blue hair with his front bangs reaching his eyes. His eye color is red and he has big, dark bags under them. They are always half-lidded and express a feeling of boredom. Just like any other vampire, he has pointed teeth. Kuro mostly wears a blue jacket which is a tad darker than his hair color with the hood pulled over his head, the black fur looking close to the one of his cat form. He also has a patch on his left shoulder with the Roman numeral 1, probably because he is the oldest of the seven sins. He is wearing the bell Mahiru gave him as their contract symbol around his neck as sometimes seen in official illustrations, which is apart from that mostly hidden under his clothes. His blue jacket is often buttoned open, either a simple black or white shirt hiding under it. On both sides, Kuro has chest pockets. The hem of his jacket splits into many threads, starting short at the front but grow in length as they reach his back. His white pants are skin-tight and held up with a red belt, which is rarely seen. Kuro wears long, black boots that almost reach his knees. Hundreds of years before, Kuro wears long black hooded jacket with with white pants and darkish grey coloured suit underneath and a long scarf that he let loose. As a cat, Kuro has black fur and red eyes. Around his neck he is wearing Mahiru's bell as a collar with red leather. His tail splits at its end into four, close to the threads at the back of his jacket in his human form. Personality He can often be found dozing off, playing video games, or eating junk food in Mahiru's apartment. So far, he is the only Servamp without any Subclass, because he doesn't know whether a person wants to live longer or not and has so decided to have none. History He had a falling out with Lawless because he decided to kill the one who made them vampires after receiving the request from C3. The reason for accepting the request is because he thinks that the world doesn't need "monsters" like them anymore. Following the request, Sleepy Ash killed his own creator, but this haunted Kuro who ended up regretting his action. The regret and grief made Kuro decide to not do anything unless someone tells him to, until Mahiru urges him to face his own mistake, which also significantly improves Kuro and Mahiru's friendship. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Chuck Huber best known voicing as Franken Stein from Soul Eater series, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, Kururu from Sgt. Frog, Shou Tucker from Fullmetal Alchemist series, Ash Landers from Black Butler, Android 17 and Emperor Pilaf from Dragon Ball Z. *Kuro is name given to him by Mahiru as part of their Servamp contract. *His hobbies are playing video games and looking for a comfortable pillow. *His favorite color is black. *In summer, he always wears Mahiru's uncle's pajamas. He initially borrowed Mahiru's, but the difference between their height doesn't fit with Kuro. Gallery Kuro and Mahiru Episode 1-2.png Mahiru and Kuro ep 1-1.png Ep 2 sloth.jpg Kuro_ep_7.jpg Ep_1_kuro.jpg f5cc44811e4f8c4b880003f69e35b612790be90d_hq.jpg Servamp anime.jpg Kuro_ep_11-20.png Kuro_ep_11-1.png Kuro_and_Tsubaki_ep_12-1.png Kuro_ep_12-6.png resize_image.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mutated